The present invention relates to improvements in excavating and loading systems which form an excavation of a sufficient width to allow the following portion of the system to move through the excavation. In large excavating and loading systems, for example, of the type capable of loading 4,000 cu. yds. of earth per hr., it has heretofore been known to utilize a system which forms a trench in the ground of a sufficient width to allow the system to move through the trench behind the excavating portion of the system. Although various examples of such excavating and loading systems have been designed previously, the need persists for considerable improvement in the art.
In accordance with the broader aspects of the present invention, an improved excavating and loading system is disclosed including a vehicle with an excavating wheel assembly supported at the front of the vehicle. The excavating wheel assembly is wider than the following portion of the vehicle and forms an excavation which is wider than the portion of the vehicle positioned in the excavation. Supporting and housing apparatus is mounted on the front of the vehicle for supporting the excavating wheel assembly therefrom. The system is powered by an internal combustion engine which drives a generator and hydraulic pump system. At least one electric motor is positioned on the vehicle and a drive shaft extends from the electric motor to gearing within the excavating and loading wheel assembly for effecting rotation of the assembly.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the invention, an improved excavating and loading system is disclosed having a vehicle which comprises a main frame supported from the ground surface by a pair of wheels. A subframe supports a pair of tired wheels and is pivotally connected to the main frame. A double-acting hydraulic cylinder controls the relative pivotal movement between the frame and the subframe, whereby the main frame may be raised and lowered by pivoting the subframe with respect thereto. Supporting and housing apparatus rotatably supports an excavating wheel assembly at the front of the vehicle. The supporting and housing apparatus has a bifurcated portion which extends between adjacent wheels of the excavating wheel assembly. A motor generator assembly is mounted on the subframe. At least one electric motor drives the excavating wheels through drive shafts extending through the bifurcated portion and coupled to right angle gear drives and speed reducers. A blade and bearing plate are connected to the lower portions of the main frame for stabilizing the excavating wheel assembly. The excavating wheel assembly includes a plurality of wheels, each having digging buckets each including a wall which is supported for pivotal movement between a material receiving position and the material dumping position. Structure is provided for operating the movable wall of each bucket to first receive material and to subsequently dump the material onto a main conveyor. A main conveyor is mounted on the vehicle to receive material from the excavating wheel assembly and to transport the material upward and rearward. An auxiliary conveyor with inner and outer portions can be provided on the rear of the vehicle for receiving material from the main conveyor and transporting material rearwardly and laterally.